


A Immortal's Lament

by Sora



Category: Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor/Romance/Adventure/Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everything, Dracula lamented over few things; now he finally has a chance to correct one of his mistakes; too bad it may come back to bite him in the ass...</p><p>Disclaimer: Me don't own; you no sue!!! Bwahahaha!! However, I will take offense to any of my OCs showing up elsewhere without permission so in the words of the a well-known cartoon emperor, “NO TOUCHY-TOUCHY!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in the Wind

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

***** Mavis' Point of View *****

 

It was just as another other night away from the Hotel; Mavis had been traveling with Johnathan and tonight, she was going to stop at Castle Lubov before going to visit Johnathans' family with Dennis and returning back to the hotel for her father's birthday as she had done every year since she went to see the world with Johnny. Because, even as her dad said “You: Go Create Your Own Paradise.”, she still thought that major holidays and/or the occasional birthdays still needed to be spent with family; no matter what they were doing. They visited on their wedding; their birth of Dennis and this year was no different.

 

So, as she made it to the ruins of the castle with Johnathan and Dennis, she felt a sudden feeling of excitement and nervousness especially as the wind suddenly picked up and she noticed with a start that the people that they were with earlier suddenly weren't there.

 

“ _You know, Johnathan; maybe this wasn't such a good idea.”_ She squeaked out as the wind kept picking up and her vampire senses were going haywire; she started as she noticed Dennis and Johnathan went on further ahead and almost knocked him over with her inhuman speed...

 

 _“Mavis, don't tell me you're like a scaredy-cat now are ya? You were the one that wanted to see where you were born...”_ Johnathan said as he stepped into the entrance and was looking around...

 

“ _Yea, I know. And you had said there was something you felt from being here before, but maybe its just me, but I really don't think we're alone in here...”_ She remarked, as she looked around, only to pause as a red light was glowing and getting closer; Dennis was running towards it wanting to catch it...

 

_“Of course we are, so unless you've got proof, Mavis; I'd totally love to see it...”_ Johnathan said turning around only to go a deathly shade as he too noticed a light behind him before it dissolved into a familiar shape that Mavis had only seen in pictures before he fainted as it passed right through him...

 

“ _Mom??”_

 

“It's me honey; I'm so glad to see you... Where's your father?” Martha stated as she hugged her grandson.

 

“ _Back at the hotel, as usual.... Its great to see you...”_

 

“I'm so glad; you've grown up so beautifully my dear; even as I am, I'm so proud of you always and would love to have more time to catch up my darling, but time is fleeting, even here... So, I guess its you that I give my message to....”

 

_“Message?”_

 

“Yes, Mavis... Even on the other side, I see everything and I know you've been living and creating your own version of paradise. You've been even planning things with Johnathan's transition to eventually become a vampire. But, your blasted father, that old bat,” Martha exclaimed in frustration “hasn't kept his word even after everything...”

 

_“What do you mean, Mom?”_

 

“He promised me that if anything should happen to one of us that the other would eventually move on but that's the entire problem... He's not... And he doesn't know what I know now...”

 

“Know What?”

 

“That though its rare, a person can zing more than once... And he's running out of time...”

 

_“Really? Why's that?”_

 

“I did a spell a long time ago on his other zing, and if he doesn't act on it, he'll lose his second chance before the end of the upcoming blood moon... ”

 

Mavis gasped,  _“But, that's terrible; we can't let that happen!”_

 

Johnathan, as he was coming to, looked at Mavis and her mother before saying the words that set the rest in motion...

 

“So, Mom, what's the plan for ole Cranky Pants to get the girl?”

 

And, Mavis though she practically face-palmed at the comment at the time, looked up at the face of her mother who she thought would be embarrassed, however just laughed and said,

 

“Knew you were the one for my sweet Mavis... Now, here's the plan...” Martha proclaimed as she pulled all of them into a group hug and whispered her plan to the excited family.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_End Chapter; Like it; Kudos or review me._


	2. Dreaming of You Tonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before; don't own cast; do own OCs so if you have read the first chapter and like what you've read, keep reading it gets better...

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

_*** Dracula's point of view*** _

 

 

Vladimir the Second aka Count Dracula looked up restlessly, as for the umpteenth time this week, he had that same blasted dream.... about the day that Martha died which always kept him awake.

 

_If only I knew who she was, maybe someday I can thank her..._ He thought as he recollected to that terrible night. _And apologize…_

 

_* Flashback *_

 

_It started as any normal night; Save for the fact that for whatever reason, neither him nor Martha could get Mavis to go back to sleep. Maybe she was an “early bloomer” like his mother had been as a young vampiress._

 

“ _So help me Drac, if this was your idea...” Martha snarled as was trying to calm her little newborn baby...._

 

“ _Devil-chops; I know she needs her beauty sleep as much as anyone” He batted his eyes at his loving wife, who only frowned... “Maybe she's wanting to be held...”_

 

“ _But the cry she's making, its nothing like that... Its' almost like...”_

 

“ _What, my precious blood-orange?”_

 

“ _Like she knows something bad is coming,” She remarked, only to draw back as a brick was thrown into their bedroom window...._

 

“ _VAMPIRE!!!!” The Villagers exclaimed as they shouted outside the castle walls as they kept brandishing their pitchforks and throwing things at the castle._

 

“ _Honey?”_ _Martha spoke, with concern in her voice as the walls started to catch fire._

 

“ _Go Hide; I'll take care of this” Drac stated as he tried to go to the door to talk calmly to the villagers._

 

“ _Vampire!!” Some of them shouted as though he tried to talk to them to let them know that, albeit he was a vampire, he didn't drink human blood but used substitutes, when he heard a shout._

 

“ _Martha!!!” He shouted as he used his inhuman speed to rush to her side, only to find her dying with a stake to the heart..._

 

“ _Martha, don't go; I can save you....” He cried out as he started to invoke a long and forbidden spell..._

 

“ _It won't work, dearest,” Martha spoke, every breath being labored, “It only works on non-monsters... like her...”_

 

_He looking into the far dark corner of the room as he heard a whimper from a young human maiden. Most of the features weren't visible under her cape she wore, save for her dark soulful hazel eyes, which held sorrow in them._

 

“ _Come here, youngest Addams,” Martha spoke as the young girl. He exclaimed as he realized where he knew the girl from. She was a sibling of a well-known activist for human and monster relations alike: Gomez Addams, who ironically enough was his only human friend until those same villagers ran them out of the village weeks before; he thought most of their clan had prepared to escape to the New World, but why was she still here? And, why didn't her scent smell like the other humans? It was almost like a remnant of something in the back of his memory of a spell long forgotten...  
_

 

“ _I... tried... to come as quickly as I could to warn you both... I'm sorry that I was too late to do anything.” The young woman spoke in haste as she sprinted over to the fallen vampiress..._

 

“ _Don't be, dead-ums... It wasn't your fault; you only tried to do the right thing...” Martha sighed as she and all of them heard the wood crunching in the castle as the fire was closing. She pushed the girl weakly towards her husband._

 

“ _Drac, listen to me... Take the girl and Mavis and get out of here... And, please, remember, whatever happens, please remember our promise...” she weakly stated as she wrapped her husbands' around the young girl's, as her last statement was towards the girl. “And yours as well, little mouse...”_

 

“ _Martha!!!!” Dracula cried as his wife used the last of her strength to call forth a transportation spell that transported them both outside. He could see with his inhumane eyesight his wife as her hand fell lifeless as the castle went entirely up in flames._

 

_ He stared at the flames; his daughter and the nameless girl crying out into the night... _

 

_End Flashback_

 

He groaned, however, as he remembered that he didn't treat her kindly as Martha would have wished. In fact, if he was remembering correctly, he snatched his daughter from her arms and treated her roughly, a memory he regretted. He would forever remember the strange, sad look in her eyes as she ran blindly into the woods. He never saw her again in Transylvania and though he tried to locate her, he knew nothing about her save her clan name so unless by some divine miracle they crossed paths again, he would never be able to thank “the little mouse”.

 

_ By the fates, if I do ever see that girl again, I'll treat her with the respect that she is due,  _ he thought solemnly. After all, all monsters knows that saving a life of their own, kin or no, results in a life-debt to the person involved. 

 

But, one thing that he remembered this evening as he awoken from his slumber, that he didn't realize until today. He finally recalled what her scent smelled of: it smelled of the ripest blood-oranges. And he always did have a weakness for blood-oranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it; comment; leave constructive critiques and positive feedback only please...


	3. Plan in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan was in the works; but how will it pan out? We'll see...

Something in the Wind

Chapter 2: Plans in the Works...

By Sora-chan

 

Disclaimer: Me don't own; you no sue!!! Bwahahaha!! However, I will take offense to any Ocs showing up elsewhere without permission so in the words of the a well-known cartoon emperor, “NO TOUCHY-TOUCHY!!!”

 

Note: I'll try and put the point of the view of whichever character it is but if I forget as of my genetic blondness (no seriously, I am a blonde at times) the first person that I talk about is usually whose point of view it is if not it'll be in bold, otherwise flashbacks and the main person talking will be in italics, etc....

 

\---------------------------------------

 

*** Johnathan's Point of View***

 

All in all, it was a sweet plan... Get “Auntie Cora”, the best party planner in both the human world and monster world to agree to willingly go to the hotel, plan Drac's birthday and while among everything trying to set them up using every somewhat-underhanded matchmaking scheme known to well, man... Yea, knowing “Auntie” though, that would fly over like a bat outta Hades.

 

Yea, Johnathan Laughran could remember the first time he ever came into contact with her was when the house got foreclosed on, and he was staying with Aunt Normina Normanmeyer for the summer and they had to ask the Addams' for help for both her and Mom when Aunt Normina fell on hard times too. She had told him on the way over that she had made friends with one of the Addams', a Coraline Addams, the normal looking one of the lot, and we needed to treat her like family.

 

So when the door was opened and a woman with a black dress and a blonde mess of hair was at the door the first thing that flew out of his mouth was, “Hey Auntie Cora, what'd you do? Wrestle Snappy for some chow this morning?” His mother had face-palmed but the mess of curls had smiled and replied, “Well, half-pint, as a matter of fact I did for my hairbrush but lost; apparently Snappy thinks they're delicacies; got any suggestions?”

 

And since then, they had been buddies; him the youngster and her the older mentor who taught him to love even the most unusual things and to always find a way to your own version of paradise. She had offered his mother and aunt a job as her well-paid assistant as well as giving her a raise enough to get the bills caught up on & helped the two women with their families, as they grew and eventually went their own ways in the world. The family always seemed to meet up about once a year around the Day of the Dead though.

 

However, looking back on it now thought, he realized Cora stopped taking those chances long ago. In fact, she seemed to throw herself into her work the last few times he seen her outside, working with Aunt Normina and with Mom before she quit after starting her own business. Although he was surprised that Mavis' mom told him she was a couple of years younger than Drac, it kinda made sense that he came to think on it now. She never ever would talk about how old she was (in fact, she was more defensive than Drac on the age subject); she always seemed to hole herself up at the Addams homestead after work now that he came to think of it which made sense after everything he learned about from his ghostly mother-in-law, Martha, and he never seen her other than working on something to do with her family; she was just like Drac; they both really needed to get laid...

 

He ringed the doorbell as Lurch opened the door.

 

“Hey big man, where's Auntie?”

 

“Ugghhhh....Working while swimming in swamp....”

 

“Ok, well I thought I'd pay a visit... Can you let Auntie Normina know that I'm here and I need to speak with her, Gomez and the others...” He said as he came into the house.

 

“Hey Lurch,” Mavis stated as Dennis hugged the massive butlers' leg. “Dennis missed you since last time; do you mind holding him for a few minutes while me and Johnathan talk with Mr & Mrs Addams”

 

Lurch picked up the excited youngster & smiled as he replied “Right this way...”

 

 

….....................

 

It was a few minutes of explaining and debating later of me and Mavis when Fester exclaimed, “Well, Gomez, I'm all for it, but what do you say to the whole deal with Corry?”

 

Gomez finished his cigar while his wife was happily knitting a purple half-hood, half scarf for said missing relative, discussing the specifics with Mom. “Well, brother, its about time she went back to the old country; after all, word through the grapevine was that he wanted to apologize for his rashness back at the old manor... It'll be good for her to get out anyway; all she does since we forced a vacation on her is hole up with grilled scream cheese sandwiches and Cherry Dr Peppers... How to get her to go though; no offense Mavis but once you tell her who the party is for, we're sunk; she'll dig her claws in faster than lightning and won't budge; it took forever for us to budge her the last time she didn't want to go somewhere; it was so hard on the wood floors...”

 

“Darling, who said we were going to tell her before she agrees?” Morticia replied as Aunt Normina nodded her head in agreement. “It may be a little underhanded but we'll get her to accompany Johnathan's son to summer camp to meet her newest client and to do some recon work before her next assignment. Since we forced her on vacation anyways, she won't be able to resist; she loves doing secretive recon work especially for her surprise parties.… And once she gives an old-fashioned oath, she won't be able to say no, even if we tell her who its for after the fact.”

 

“Cara mia, you're so devious,” Gomez exclaimed, kissing his wife's hand.

 

Just then, Cousin Itt spoke up stating she was finishing up in the swamp....

 

“Everyone to the battle stations,” Fester stated before while everyone rushed around and Aunt Normina was putting the finishing touches on her part on the plan…

 

“Normina, you know what to do....” Morticia winked as Normina got out her date-book and gave a thumbs up. “Cover your ears, darling; that call usually gets a little loud.”

 

“What do you mean?” Johnathan asked not a second before his aunt let out the most ear-piercing whistle. Unfortunately for him, he didn't cover them well unlike his wife and son, because for the next few minutes, he was rubbing his ears going poor ears...

 

“WHAT YOU WANT WOMAN!!! I'M RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!!!” A voice snarled from a far corner of the Addams residence. “I was on the finishing touches of one of the biggest bashes I've thrown together to date! Oh, and forgot to ask, but how did my favorite Johnny like the wedding decorations he borrowed for his wedding and for Dennis' birthday bash?”

 

A pair of padded purple water-logged monster house shoes with growling sounds came trenching in the room and a young water-logged woman who looked like she was in her early 30s but many years older came trudging into the room in a indian inspired nightgown in the same color, her blonde hair much resembling snakes and was that her purple journal that she always carried around with all her planning ideas with a pen behind her ear?

 

“Hi boss. You got a reprieve from your vacation; seems you got a new assignment; unfortunately, our sources don't have anything on him, other that he's a monster, owns his own business, and lives out of the country. His vampire daughter here, Johnny's wife” she gestured to Mavis and pushed her forwards. “is trying to surprise her father with an extra special birthday extravaganza and she's a monster whose heard of your infamous reputation and needs your help to make the bestest party ever. After all, she really enjoyed the wedding decorations and birthday things you had loaned her, as well as the birthday party stuff, and thought you'd be perfect for the job.”

 

The well manicured hand ran her fingers brushed through the snake-like tendrils, revealing a petite face with soulful brown eyes, as Coraline stated, “Wasn't gonna ever use them for my own anyways. Still, what's the catch? None of my jobs are this...”

 

“Vague; I know.” Aunt Normina stated, “her fathers a very private man. Which goes to our next issue, Johnathan and I have to go visit my brother Mike and his wife and can't go with Dennis to summer camp at her fathers business and help out like I planned. If only we could get more information to get what we need for the party while I'm gone; beside we can't send a late-bloomer vampire child out into the world by himself...”

 

“Hey! I know... I can go with him; it kills two birds with one stone; more intel= better party planning.” Coraline exclaimed as she ran up to get the paperwork from her favorite assistant only to pause momentarily as it was held just slightly out of reach, as she kept jumping to get at the paperwork.

 

“You know the drill though; what I do know is that her dad is somewhat old-fashioned so it would be best if did the old verbal commitment.'

 

“Oh, yea, right.” Coraline coughed before she took an official stance as much as she could in a nightgown and stuffed monster shoes with messy hair and took Mavis' hand in hers, shaking her hand with her hand to her heart. “I, Coraline Ingrid Addams, agree to give you guys the bestest party ever even if I have to do research up till the day of the party so much I either die or end up killing or maiming someone.... Either way, what bliss!”

And, after everything was signed after the verbal agreement, the poor unfortunate sou asked “Hey, by the way, I never got your wife's name, Johnnie-Boy, mind telling me what it is again; I'm so forgetful with names. Can remember your face, deadums, but your name eludes me at the moment”

 

“Mavis Dracula Laughran, Ms. Addams”.

 

Legend says that usually when someone is blindsided they go in a homicidal rage; instead, locals even in the next state heard undeniably these two words echoed.

 

“AWWWW, MAANNN!!!”

 

** Time Skip **

 

Coraline groaned as she readjusted her purple half-hood and held her black umbrella over her and Dennis as she tried to decipher the directions on her map as they stood at the train station in Transylvania, rain coming down, while it was sunshine outside at 3'o’clock.

 

“Who in the blazes wrote this blasted map? Its like it was written in ancient Romanian or something,” She growled as Dennis huddled closer as his mother told him to stay out of the sun unless supervised as they weren't for sure how the sun would affect him being new at the whole vampire thing. “Oh, I know, your grandfather the human-phobic dum-dum; this would be just like him.”

 

“Come on, its not so bad when its dark and gloomy; but come on rain while its still light outside. Bleh, bleh, bleh.” Coraline grumbled as they tried huddled together closer.

 

**Meanwhile at said summer camp (only minutes from the hotel) 4 hours or so later well past dark**

 

“Welcome all ghouls, to Camp Transylvania, the summer camp for all your monster needs; feel free to take an itinerary, children and when your name is called, please head to your respective counselors who will take you to the cabins to get settled,” Dracula remarked as he cut the ribbon opening the new camp not far from the hotel.

 

“Hey Drac, where's Dennis he should have been here by now,” Frankenstein stated.

 

“He'll be here this evening, everything will be fine... The new cook should be here anytime with him” said Wayne. “Could really go for some sheep right about now though.”

 

“Hey Drac,” said Griffin, “why is your cell-phone thingy beeping?”

 

“Is it possessed? If it is we need to figure out why... or kill it!!!!” said Murray the mummy.

 

“It means that Mavis sent a text; hey can one of you guys read it; I'm right in the middle of checking our inventory,” Dracula stated as he was double-checking their supplies.

 

“Hey dad, its Mavy-wavy; something came up and Cookie can't make it; new cook coming in with Dennis at 4 this afternoon instead of dark because issues with train schedule; see you soon; love you Mavis, text sent 5 hours or so ago” Griffin said, causing Dracula to start.

 

“Wait, it said what time?!?!” Murray said, as Dracula rushed back to the desk to get the Hurst keys and ran to the Hearst; all his friends rushing behind him. “Why didn't that stupid thing get me the text earlier?”

 

“Um, we are out in the middle of nowhere, Drac. According to Johnny, we do have to be in some sort of service range otherwise we have to wait to use it or get anything on it. And it's storming outside so it don't get good service anyways per Johnny." Griffin said as he grabbed some snacks and drinks and jumped in as the Hurst sped off down the windy country road barreling at top neck speed.

 

**Back at the train station**

 

Coraline was fuming as she prowled the wet train platform yet again as other late passengers to and from the train gave her wide berth muttering in multiple languages various obscenities before plopping down next to Dennis on the bench at the opposite side of the platform, the bench giving a resounding groan at the abuse. Dennis was playing with his little skeleton doll and the water-logged map acting like he knew the directions to Hullabaloo or Narnia, she wasn't for sure which. Her face was slightly sun-burned making her looked like a blushing school girl as she gave the umbrella to Dennis being as he was younger and all and new to the whole vampire thing...

 

Being semi-immortal anyways had its perks, although it wasn't planned, she had much more time to spend with family due to the “Kiss of Death aka the K.O.D.” being enacted on her and her family. The only drawback was she needed to do more research as it wasn't acting quite right with only her as she could still get hurt or sick very easily and any sickness affected her much worse than anyone else; there was also the fact that she should have turned into a full vampire or some form of monster at maturity like Gomez, Morticia (and the in-laws or anyone married into the family, apparently it applied to them as well) and the kids, and she was only half and half. The only exception being Johnny who was still human. Guess him and Mavis hadn't gotten the OK from the monster council yet since you had to get the KOD approved nowadays. Either that or Drac was being a fuddy-duddy...

 

She pulled out her favorite go-to-read Beautifully Dark, a rewrite someone wrote of Jane Austen's and Jane Eyre as each book was set in a world with both humans and monsters. She sat down still grumbling and started reading from her last page she left off. Being that it was a collaborative book series, she was aggravated it took that long for her to get through all the books save for the one about Jane Eyre meeting the grumpy old vampire. Hearing screeching car tires and scrambling onto the platform, she muttered to herself, “Yea, no offense Cora. That type of stuff doesn't happen anymore where a guy falls off something and a girl helps him up.”

 

It was moments later when she heard the unmistakable yelp of a helpless bystander skidding on the slick spot in front of where she and Dennis was sitting and promptly slid off the side of the platform.

 

*Dracula's point of view*

 

Dracula sped and burnt rubber as he slid into the most available spot next to the train station. All his friends jumped out of the car yelling “Land” and kissing the dirt.

 

“You guys. Just when you get yourselves together, give me a hand looking for Dennis.” he said rushing to the train platform with his lightening fast vampiric speed. He rushed about the platform looking for a fat cook (cooks were fat, weren't they, he thought) and a young ginger headed child.

 

He failed to take into the account the unexpected rain-puddle on the platform and yelped as he kept skidding past a woman and a child who looked like Dennis and fell off the platform. Between these fast chains of events, he realized two things. One, Dennis was growing up so fast and two, that cook that was most definitely not fat and had really nice legs.

\-- End Chapter--

Like it; comment below; positive feedback and constructive critiques only please!

**Author's Note:**

> Like it; comment; constructive critiques are ok; flaming is not; don't do it!!!


End file.
